ZexionDemyx 50 Sentences
by comedyandtragedy-xiii
Summary: 50 sentences theme to the pairing of ZexionDemyx, ZekuDemi, Zemyx, whatever. Because emo kids like Zexion need people like Demyx to cheer them up.


**1. Ring**

Demyx doesn't think that Zexion is one much for jewelry; until he discovers the rings that pierce his nipples (much like Demyx's own).

**2. Hero**

Zexion is somewhat like Demyx's hero, because before everyone teased and ridiculed him, and now all it takes is a look from VI to make them all shut up and run.

**3. Memory**

Somewhere in Zexion's – no, Ienzo's – memory is a gangly blond with big brown eyes sitting underneath a tree, signing a lament for a dead bird.

**4. Box**

Zexion _knew_ he shouldn't have left that box lying around the castle; now all the bloody condoms are gone (taken by Axel and Roxas, no doubt), forestalling his nightly escapade with a certain musician.

**5. Run**

Zexion has only ever willingly run when he hears Demyx scream from somewhere inside the castle, but it's the fastest he's ever gone in his life.

**6. Hurricane**

When he gets angry – really, truly angry – Demyx is like a raging hurricane, one that can't be stopped; especially when Zexion is involved.

**7. Wings**

Zexion thinks Demyx is something like the wind beneath his wings; an unseen force that keeps lifting him higher and higher, away from the dark that he's festered in for so long.

**8. Cold**

When Demyx gets cold at night, he grabs a blanket and slips into Zexion's room, where the blue-haired man is always waiting for him with open arms and a warm body.

**9. Hair**

Demyx loves Zexion's hair because it's a wonderful color, it feels like silk, and when he buries his nose in it, it smells like lavender.

**10. Drink**

Demyx can't hold his liquor worth a damn, so whenever they go out drinking, Zexion makes sure only to have a little so someone can drag the blond home.

**11. Twilight**

Zexion likes Twilight Town, mostly because it's peaceful – no Heartless and rarely any Nobodies – but also because there's a beach where Demyx likes to go skinny dipping, and he gets to watch.

**12. Temptation**

Demyx is a beautiful boy, innocent and naïve to the point of adorable, and every day Zexion finds it increasingly harder to resist temptation.

**13. Voice**

Demyx's voice is a lovely thing (he is a musician after all), when he's talking and when he's laughing and when he's singing, but Zexion likes it best when that voice is moaning his name as he fucks the blond into the mattress.

**14. Music**

Demyx's music is the first thing that attracts the blue-haired man to him, because in the dark dim of the World That Never Was, the soft melodies stand out like a shining beacon, and it calls to him.

**15. Silk**

Demyx thinks Zexion's whole body is like silk; soft and smooth to the touch, somewhat fragile, and yet strangely durable at the same time.

**16. Cover**

Zexion is not a morning person, and even though he loves Demyx dearly, the only thing he can bring himself to do in the mornings when he hears his voice is groan and burrow deeply into the covers.

**17. Promise**

After their first night together, Zexion draws Demyx into his arm and promises never to use him like everyone else has.

**18. Dream**

Demyx likes to dream; he likes dreaming of food and music and beaches, but his favorite dream is that one with Zexion, whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate.

**19. Rain**

Demyx adores the rain; loves hearing it, seeing it, touching it, and dancing in it, but what he loves most about it is feeling of it against his skin as he kisses Zexion under it.

**20. Talent**

Zexion is a man of many talents, and Demyx is a man of very few, but it doesn't matter because in that way, they balance each other perfectly.

**21. Silence**

For most of his life, Zexion has loved silence, but once he meets Demyx and begins to grow closer to the boy, he finds that the castle without his laughter is a dreadful thing.

**22. Journey**

The journey of a Nobody ultimately leads back to nothing – because they're nothing when they start out – but Zexion thinks that maybe those who learn to love – like him and Demyx, Axel and Roxas – will find another path to take.

**23. Water**

Most of Organization XIII doesn't like water for one reason or another (especially Saix; they have reason to believe he died in Atlatica somehow), but Zexion thinks it's a wonderful thing that washes the souls of the impure clean, and that water is the perfect element for Demyx because the boy is already as pure as a Nobody can get.

**24. Manipulation**

People call Zexion a master of manipulation, but Zexion thinks that those goddamn puppy dog eyes Demyx pulls on a constant basis are a hell of a lot more effective method than anything he can use.

**25. Mask**

Zexion wears a mask, a mask of indifference and silence that everyone thinks is his real face; everyone except Demyx, who has seen the vulnerable side of VI and has held it crying in his arms.

**26. Ice**

Sometimes Demyx thinks ice would be an element better suited for Zexion than Vexen, until he remembers that Zexion can be melted whereas Vexen can't.

**27. Fall**

Demyx is prone to falling a lot, but it doesn't matter because Zexion is there to help him up.

**28. Forgotten**

Somewhere in Zexion's memory is the forgotten image of the boy in his music class with the most naïve look in the world that knew more about music than the teacher did, and he always found that very amusing and attractive.

**29. Dance**

Apart from singing, Demyx is also a very good dancer, and Zexion can't help the jealous swell of his chest when Axel steps up to dance with the musician.

**30. Body**

Zexion thinks Demyx has a beautiful body; long and elegant, pale and smooth, and perfect for falling – so when he catches him it's the perfect excuse to touch it.

**31. Sacred**

The love VI and IX have for each other is something sacred, because no matter what Xemnas says, they know it's real and they won't let anyone take it away from them.

**32. Farwell**

When Zexion dies, Demyx doesn't even get to say good-bye; so he sits in his room and cries his eyes out instead.

**33. World**

When they go traveling through the Worlds, Demyx's favorite place is Atlantica, and even though Zexion hates it, he puts up with it to see the smile on Demyx's face.

**34. Formal**

Zexion does not like the way Xigbar thinks that saying 'You and Demyx need to gag each other when you fuck' is the formal way of saying they need to be quieter during sex.

**35. Fear**

Zexion's only real fear in his life as a Nobody is that he will always be alone, but that fear vanishes when Demyx gives him his first hug.

**36. Laugh**

The first time Demyx hears Zexion laugh, he thinks it sounds more beautiful than any music he's ever heard.

**37. Lies**

Zexion is a skilled liar, and uses them to his advantage whenever he can, but he can never bring himself to lie to Demyx, because lying to the naïve boy who will believe almost anything just seems wrong.

**38. Forever**

When Zexion says they have forever with each other, Demyx can almost believe it because nothing goes on forever, but he reminds himself that they are just a little bit more than nothing.

**39. Overwhelmed**

Because he is used to living a quiet life, Zexion suddenly becomes overwhelmed by the sudden attention when Demyx makes it his personal goal to make the Cloaked Schemer happy.

**40. Whisper**

On nights when they have nothing better to do, Zexion and Demyx lie down on one of their beds and whisper secrets to each other all night long.

**41. Wait**

When Zexion fades, Demyx hopes that VI will wait for him, because he's sure he won't last much longer without him anyway.

**42. Talk**

Zexion doesn't talk much, so Demyx savors it when the blue-haired man takes the time to tell Demyx about his life before he became a Nobody.

**43. Search**

Demyx has always been one of those people who searched for Ms. Right, and he found that in Zexion, even if it's Mr. Right instead.

**44. Hope**

Zexion finds himself drawn to Demyx for a few different reasons; his innocence, his beauty, his laughter, but mostly because Demyx has hope that they do have hearts, and that's something Zexion wants to believe as well.

**45. Death**

At the time of Zexion's death, Demyx knows it before anyone else does, because that half of his heart that was there when he was alive is suddenly gone again.

**46. Time**

"We have all the time in the world to be together," Zexion tells him one night, and Demyx smiles sadly because even though it's true, it's not necessarily a good thing.

**47. Murder**

Most people call Axel's killing of Zexion murder, but Demyx – who knew Zexion better than anyone – knows this is not so, and that the blue-haired man wanted anything but to continue living his non-existence.

**48. Unknown**

Demyx is scared of the unknown; he likes things familiar and safe, but he finds his mind changing as his feelings for Zexion begin to change to something more than like.

**49. Lock**

The Keyblade is said to be able to lock anything, and so when it destroys Demyx it locks his fate as a Nobody; but he still maintains hope that the lock will break and that someday he'll see Zexion again.

**50. Breathe**

"Breathe, goddamnit, _breathe_!" Zexion says to the half-drowned blond boy whom he's performing CPR on, and suddenly the boy coughs water from his throat and his eyes open, and Zexion sees big aqua orbs looking at him, and everything from a life that didn't exist comes pouring back and he finishes his CPR job by kissing Demyx full on the lips in front of everyone.


End file.
